legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranamon
Ranamon is the Legendary Human Warrior of Water and a Fairy Digimon with the heritage of AncientMermaidmon. She has a sharp intuition and an unstable mood probably because she was formed in an area that was mostly active in a section of the ocean within a weather forecasting system. Ranamon's emotions are erratic: when she feels good, she shows off how graceful and lady-like she is, but when she gets upset, she cries hysterically like a baby. In battle, Ranamon rarely attacks directly, and mainly does so indirectly by manipulating rain. However, since her combat abilities are intense when she is emotionally overwrought, her attacks are especially uncontrollable while she is crying. She is voiced by Peggy O'Neal. Her theme Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Ranamon was with the crew of the Ark who came to get Team Prime after they escaped from Galvatron's castle in the Realm of the Condemned. For the rest of the adventure, she assisted the Angels. LOTM: The Angels Return Ranamon was investigating Cybertron with Mervamon, Timmy and Sparky. She fearlessly offered to join Myotismon and Angewomon on their mission to save Optimus. New Team Ironhide When Ranamon came to Cybertron, she became a member of New Team Ironhide. Powers * Draining Rain (Rain Stream): Ranamon sends a rain cloud which unleashes a stream of water to sap her foes' strength. * Dark Vapor (Jealousy Rain): Ranamon creates an acidic cloud. * Whipping Waves: Ranamon manipulates water to attack her foes. * Blue Love Rana Cannon: In Super form, summons a barrage of blue heart energy Gallery 0 (14).jpg 0 (15).jpg 121497-ranamon_picture_18.jpg 122560-ranamon_picture_25.jpg 122567-ranamon_picture_32.jpg char_54801.jpg dige15_6.jpg dige16_5.jpg hqdefault (35).jpg images (54).jpg images (55).jpg images (57).jpg images (58).jpg images (59).jpg ranamon.jpg Ranamon_4.jpg Ranamon_7.jpg Ranamon_usando_nube_de_tristeza.jpg ranamon-27878.jpg ranamon-27879.jpg ranamon-38208.jpg ranamon-38214.jpg 2-Ranamon.jpg images (60).jpg ranamon2.jpg 4-42_03.png Ranamon_4.jpg ranamon-draining-rain1.jpg Ranamon New Power.jpg|Ranamon New Power ranamon cute pose.jpg ranamon huh.jpg 70016e25c71ece7ff6ea624edcba78581430359872_full.jpg 978208fc0bb80db6e4472f9eec90f817--digimon-frontier-teen-titans.jpg 13413242_1190142404358754_329829543_n.jpg ranamon_guards_herself_from_kazemon_s_kicks_by_arielfan90-db3u7ln.gif Screenshot_2019-12-28 skullsatamon - Google Search(11).png SuperRanamon ranamon bent over super.jpg ranamon cute smile super.jpg ranamon cute super.jpg ranamon cute wave super.jpg ranamon dance super.jpg ranamon determined super.png ranamon doesn't like that super.jpg ranamon draining rain super.jpg ranamon gyeh super.jpg ranamon ha super.png ranamon hmph super.jpg ranamon huh super.jpg ranamon i'm ticked super.jpg ranamon is cute super.jpg ranamon mad super.jpg ranamon oh for super.jpg ranamon smile super.jpg ranamon smug pose super.jpg ranamon super .jpg ranamon tough super.jpg ranamon wave super.jpg ranamon ya see super.jpg ranamon yikes super.png Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Elementals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Funniest Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hybrid Category:Tricksters Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Succubus Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Heroes Category:Vain characters